


I lach

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Flamme d'Anor, Flamme d'Udun, Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-23
Updated: 2002-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poeme de travail pour bien compter les e, si ce n'est pas si mal, j'espère faire mieux</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lach

I lach

Deux esprits sur un pont, l'un avance, l'autre  
Se recule. Le pont, ancienne merveille  
Ne mène qu'un de front, mais porte sans pareil  
Qui ange, qui démon. Deux flammes du même  
Moment naquirent pour venir s'affronter,  
Lutte fratricide, dedans l'obscurité.

Duel d'esprit plutôt que duel de force  
La volonté, roseau, vaincra la résistance  
Des dures chaînes. L'un plie et l'autre avance.  
Le feu est sur le pont, la lumière cède.  
Les ombres dansent, célèbrent la victoire  
Alors que les épées illuminent l'espoir.

La flamme ne tient plus, ne peut plus protèger  
Les fugitifs aimés, ceux dont elle est chargée.  
Tant qu'ils sont sur le pont, nul ne peut plus passer  
Alors du désespoir sort une bonne idée.  
Dans un dernier refus s'abat donc le bâton.  
Nul ne passera plus désormais sur le pont.


End file.
